Application software is a subclass of computer software that utilizes executable instructions to accomplish a task for an end user. In contrast, system software integrates a computer's capabilities, but typically does not directly apply the capabilities in the performance of a task for an end user. Typical examples of software applications are word processors, spreadsheets, media players and other software to perform more narrowly tailored tasks, such as a bug tracking application, a contact management application, a recruiting management application, a channel management application, a quote and proposal application, a project management application, and the like.
Rapid Application Development (RAD) is a software methodology to reduce the need for individuals to prepare complex code to implement an application. Typically, RAD involves iterative development, the construction of prototypes, and the use of Computer-Aided Software Engineering (CASE) tools. Some RAD software expresses rules in tables rather than sequential code, allowing non-programmers to quickly develop programs.
RAD techniques have been successfully used to allow users to customize an application. For example, the Nsite Quote and Channel Management product (Version 5.0), formerly sold by Nsite Software. Inc., includes 14 application templates to automate business applications, such as sales support, performance management contract review, and the like. Each template can be customized through a drag and drop interface without any coding to produce customized or new applications. Each customized or new application relies upon a set of objects associated with the original template. There is no sharing of objects between applications.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide improved techniques for naming, connecting and deploying objects in a rapid application development environment. In particular, it would be desirable to utilize a simple graphical user interface feature (e.g., a tab) to process and deploy objects across applications and between multiple applications.